


Saving the Girl

by Shadow1001



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1001/pseuds/Shadow1001
Summary: What if: Akira did something different. He didn't head home right away on the 14th of April, and didn't run into a crying blonde. Instead, he decided to try and get some more info on the abuse another way: by joining the enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**April 14**

**After School**

_Another way, huh?_

Akira watched Ryuji leave the school, practically stomping his way out. Anyone who was standing in his way swiftly moved to the side. He didn’t blame Ryuji, he was just as frustrated.

Teachers, parents, even the victims themselves, not a single one would talk. But he knew they were suffering, they saw them in that castle. They wanted the pain to stop. They were willing to sacrifice themselves now for their future.

But at this rate, they might not even have a future.

…Right?

Surely if that was the case, Kamoshida would have been called out a long time ago. Unless previous victims were silenced.

Takamaki and Suzui… Ryuji genuinely believed they were their best chances, and Akira genuinely believed in Ryuji.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Speak of the devil.

**Ryuji: Hey, I heard something that got my attention.**

**Ryuji: About that Suzui girl…**

Ryuji continued elaborating on a rumour surrounding her and Kamoshida. Similar to Takamaki. He also learned that Ryuji knew both of them since middle school, which explains his belief in the two girls even though they rarely spoke.

Pocketing the phone, Akira turned around to face the school. He ran into a kind girl earlier, and she definitely fit the description of Suzui. Volleyball practice was going on, right? If only there was some way to watch, but he had a feeling Kamoshida would forbid that.

Unless he showed an interest in joining.

If things went south, it would be over for him.

But he could probably create a good cover story… Hopefully.

He cracked his knuckles, hoping he remembered how to actually play the sport.

* * *

 

“ _You_ want to join _my_ volleyball team?” Kamoshida looked incredibly baffled and Akira had a hard time not picturing the king of the other world.

_He doesn’t know anything… just act normal._

Antagonizing him earlier with Ryuji wasn’t smart. Thankfully he wasn’t the one to actually say anything, but just being there made Kamoshida wary.

He nodded. “Um, it would be a huge help with my… probation, sir.”

Kamoshida stared at him, clearly unsure of whether he should believe him or not. In fact, Akira was positive he didn’t believe him. But he had no evidence, and it almost seemed like Kamoshida relied on that fact far too much to get away with everything.

“Uh-huh… Why didn’t you stop by as soon as school ended?”

He also knew that Kamoshida didn’t remember anything he didn’t care about. “I was intimidated from when we spoke earlier.” Wear the mask, give him the feeling of superiority.

“Oh, right. Guess I can’t blame you there.” Kamoshida sighed, before shaking his head. “But no. It wouldn’t do good for my team’s morale if someone like you joined. You understand, right?”

This was bad. He needed to stroke his ego. “I do, but I was hoping with the rumours of your amazing coaching skills I’d be able to make a better name for myself.”

Kamoshida rubbed his chin. “It’s true that with my talent your record would be under the rug, but I can’t just put you over the other members, now can I?”

“I… suppose not. But if I were to join, I’d be the same as the other students.”

“You think you’d actually belong here? Are you that naïve? Your record sets you far apart from everyone. You and Sakamoto belong together, away from my volleyball team.”

Akira looked down at the floor, showing Kamoshida a side of him that was disappointed, but secretly gritting his teeth.

_Well, it was worth a shot. Hopefully Ryuji can think of something…_

“But…” Akira’s head snapped up. “I suppose I can offer you a chance to spectate. Maybe even join a match. I’m sure there will be some people looking forward to facing you.”

“I… thank you, sir.” Akira bowed, almost missing the quick smirk that flashed across Kamoshida’s face.

“All right! Everyone! Practice regiment one!”

_…What does that mean? Is it… code?_

Surprisingly, the teams split by boys and girls and began simply performing practice games with each other. It was nowhere near as horrific or comparable to what he witnessed in the castle.

_This must be what they do when someone’s watching._

_…He must only take the people who are dedicated to the sport. Otherwise, anyone who quit would immediately rat him out. Meaning there is no way I’ll be able to join. So why allow me to spectate? To squash any doubts I have?_

“Hey, transfer, join Mishima’s team. You two know each other, right?” Akira nodded, looking across the court before finally finding Mishima’s team. Mishima was in the serving position and the boy next to him left, creating a space for him.

He stepped in, ignoring all the stares. He had to get good at the sport, and fast. Hopefully, is reflexes and leg muscle will help him out. He didn’t jump over a sewer just for show. But then again, he wasn’t sure just how much of his skills in that world he could rely on. But he was pretty sure that was mostly him. His Persona didn’t affect his physical body, right?

He stumbled a bit at first, but never failed to bump. He knew the basic rules of volleyball, but that was it. He would need to do something that would get Kamoshida’s attention. Anything that might help him potentially get a position on the team. Even if the chances are slim.

Yet, after winning the first game, Kamoshida still told him to stay on the court. And after the second. Everyone around him was swapping in and out, but he stayed. Sometimes he’d stay on when it was the girls’ turn. Kamoshida was purposely pushing him, that much was obvious. But he would not falter, not yet. Even though his arms were ready to drop, and the bruises were beginning to show.

Even through all that, he managed to pull out win after win.

“Not bad.” Kamoshida’s voice echoed and he stepped onto the court. “You’re nothing special, but you know how to measure your stamina. I can respect that.”

“…Thank you.” Akira dipped his head, hoping no venom escaped.

“I’ll let you try a round against me. Just for fun. Suzui, on his side.”

“What? But I’m a girl…” She immediately stopped talking when Kamoshida glared at her, far more intensely than any glare Akira’s ever seen.

Akira stood at the serving position, Suzui to his left and Mishima to his front. Across the net was a team of five students and one Kamoshida, and yet he could barely make out the students over Kamoshida’s presence.

_This isn’t going to end well. Maybe winning every match was a bad idea…_

He saw, briefly, Suzui give him an encouraging smile. But he wasn’t sure if she was trying to encourage him, or herself. Shaking his head to rid his thoughts, he tossed the ball, catching it, thinking just how he should serve. He’s been serving safely with an underhanded serve, but Kamoshida would be expecting that.

Actually, did he want to beat Kamoshida? Wouldn’t that just make things harder?

Seeing the back of Mishima’s bruised head and Suzui’s bruised cheek changed his mind.

He let out a huff before tossing the ball into the air. His wrists were already hurting just from looking at the ball, but that didn’t stop him. Using all the strength his legs could muster, he leaped into the air.

He could hear the gasps in the gym but the loud smack of his hand against the ball was far louder, and far more satisfying.

When he landed, he saw Kamoshida had managed to save it, bumping it to another on his team.

“SET!” Kamoshida yelled, and anyone could tell he was angry. Even angrier than before.

The player who received the ball quickly set the ball right in front of the net, and for Akira time seemed to slow down.

Kamoshida had leaped into the air, his glare on him, before immediately shifting to Suzui.

Kamoshida’s fist contacting the ball was louder than the gunshots in that other world.

And before he knew it, he was on the floor staring at the ceiling.

All he could hear was a loud ringing noise, and nothing seemed to sit still. He could barely even see through the cracks of his glasses.

A bruised face hovered over him, her lips moving, forming the same syllables over and over.

A much uglier one appeared next, his expression filled with concerns but his eyes dancing with satisfaction.

Akira passed out.

* * *

 

It took a moment for Akira to even realize his eyes were open. Everything seemed so blurry, which was strange because his eyesight was actually pretty good. After blinking a couple of times, his vision focused. He was staring at a ceiling, and his head was on a pillow that was even less comfortable than the one in the attic of the coffee shop.

How someone managed that, hell if he knew.

Sitting up, he could feel the soreness of his body. His wrists were crying, his face was screaming. Was this what the other players had to put up with?

“You’re awake. I’m glad.” At his bedside, Akira finally took notice of Suzui. She was staring at him with a kind expression, but the bruises only made it seem sad. “You took quite the blow… I’m sorry.”

Akira shook his head. At least his neck was still fine. “It’s not your fault.”

“If I hadn’t spaced out like that, I could have returned it.”

“Trust me, I tried too. That spike would have broken your wrist.” Akira resisted looking down at his own wrists.

“Isn’t that the truth… but, why did you save me?”

The utter look of confusion on her face baffled Akira. Did the girl who gave out endless kindness never receive any? “Because it was the right thing to do.”

“I… don’t think it was. But thank you anyway.”

Akira nodded and began looking around for a clock. Suzui noticed and showed him her phone. “Practice has just ended. I wanted to stay here, to make sure you were all right.”

“That’s really nice of you.” Akira smiled, beginning to slip out of the bed. Suzui stepped aside but held her hands out in case he fell. That was probably the kindest thing anyone’s done for him since coming to Tokyo. He noticed his bag was on the nearby chair and made way for it. “How did you manage to convince Kamoshida?”

“I told him I felt really bad and would really like to make sure you’re okay,” Suzui mumbled. There must have been more to the interaction, but Akira knew Kamoshida wouldn’t make a scene in front of everyone.

“Thank you very much, then.”

“It was the right thing to do,” Suzui smiled. Akira returned the smile and began to strip out of his track outfit. Shiho blinked before turning away. “Shouldn’t you wait for me to leave the room?”

Akira shrugged, not that Suzui could see. “I don’t particularly care.” That, and Akira was fast and silent. With soft rustling of clothes, Akira was quickly back in his uniform. Stuffing his tracksuit into his bag, he turned to Suzui who was still looking away. “I’m decent.”

“Well, I suppose we should get going now.”

Akira nodded. “It’s not too late. Is there any way I can repay you?”

Suzui shook her head. “No, there’s no need.”

“That’s a shame.”

The two were at the shoe lockers when Mishima had approached them, or rather Suzui. “Suzui… are you leaving?”

Both of them turned to him, surprised by his sudden entrance. “What is it…?” Suzui asked in a concerned tone. For who, Akira wasn’t sure.

Mishima didn’t have the heart to say what he was going to say to her face, so he looked away. “Mr. Kamoshida’s asking for you… He’s in the PE faculty office.”

Not even Suzui could look at Mishima anymore, and instead stared at the wooden floorboard. “What did he say?”

“…I don’t know.”

Akira took that moment to let out a loud groan, catching the two’s attention. “…Sorry, I’m still a bit dizzy.”

“O-oh… Kurusu-san…” Mishima said, but Akira wasn’t looking at him. He placed a hand over his forehead while making sure to watch Suzui carefully. He was not going to let her see Kamoshida who called her out for no reason. Something happened when he passed out that must have pulled some trigger.

Then he remembered the rumours that Ryuji told him.

 _If Suzui’s his favourite student who left him to take care of me… damn it! How did I make things_ worse _!?_

“Suzui… do you mind helping me home? I’m… sorry to ask this.”

“Kurusu-kun… I’m sorry, but… oh, that’s right, we also have a meeting later…”

He felt bad, abusing her kindness like this, but he had to do something. He tried to remember his violent awakening in the other world. Maybe if he just…

He pushed his forehead into his hand, catching their attention, before suddenly jerking it backwards, his head slamming against one of the lockers.

_OW GOD OW DAMN IT WHY DID I DO THAT_

“K-Kurusu-kun!?” He was crouching on the ground, clutching his head, but he managed to stay conscious, luckily.

He looked up to meet Suzui who was crouching beside him, one of her arms on his back and the other holding his free hand. He gave her his best apologetic smile. “Sorry. I was having a really bad headache…”

He could tell Suzui was conflicted at what her course of action should be. To his surprise, she gave Mishima a worried glance. “I… can’t leave someone in need of help.”

“Suzui…!”

For some reason, Mishima looked even more scared and Suzui was ready to cry. “I… I don’t know what to do…”

 _Follow your heart._ Akira wanted to say. But he wasn’t sure if her heart even knew.

But no matter what, Suzui was not going to see Kamoshida. He wouldn’t let her.

His phone buzzed, and for a brief moment he saw a light of hope. Did Ryuji figure something out? He could check it… or he could have Suzui check it.

He decided on the latter. “Suzui, can you…”

Her eyes widened. “Are… are you sure? What if it’s something personal?”

Akira shrugged before pretending to wince, making sure to overexaggerate. “I don’t have anything worth hiding.”

Nodding, Suzui hesitantly opened his phone, standing by his side so he could read it as well.

**Ryuji: So, you’ll never guess what just happened.**

**Ryuji: I ran into Takamaki.**

“Ann!?” Suzui shouted aloud before immediately typing a response. Akira only found it touching, and a bit amusing.

**Akira: What happened!?**

**Ryuji: Well, I found her crying at the underground station in the corner.**

**Ryuji: We may not have talked in a long ass time, but I wasn’t about to just leave her there.**

**Ryuji: She didn’t tell me anything, but I was able to figure it out.**

**Ryuji: She’s been putting up with Kamoshida in order to keep Suzui’s position on the team. That’s the only explanation.**

**Ryuji: Right before I ran into her he asked her to come to his house. Apparently, she didn’t even give him her number.**

Akira looked at Suzui in concern as she began trembling. “What…? But… why...? Wasn’t I enough!?”

Suzui quickly wiped away any tears that threatened to fall and began typing on his phone again.

**Akira: What did you do?**

**Ryuji: I managed to convince her to trust in Suzui. I mean, I might not be close with either of them but they’re tighter than actual sisters’ man.**

**Ryuji: I guess somewhere along the line they forgot that.**

“That’s oddly insightful of Ryuji.” Akira was proud of his friend, but he had a feeling it didn’t go as smoothly as he was making it out to be. “Tell him I want the details later.”

Suzui nodded. “You’ll tell me after, right?”

**Akira: Tell me everything later.**

**Ryuji: Sure, whatever.**

**Ryuji: By the way, social media’s going crazy right now.**

**Ryuji: They’re saying you tried to join the volleyball team and usurp Kamoshida!**

Akira carefully plucked his phone from Suzui’s grasp.

**Akira: I’ll tell you everything later.**

Akira pocketed his phone, looking at Suzui who seemed even more conflicted. “What do I do now…?”

Akira looked back at Mishima who stood by, watching the ground but waiting for Suzui. He turned back to the girl. “Suzui, is volleyball really worth it?”

She didn’t answer but he knew she heard him. “…Let’s go, Kurusu-kun.”

He nodded and turned to Mishima. “There you have it.”

Mishima’s face paled. “W-wait, Suzui, are you sure about this…?”

Suzui grimaced, gripping the sleeve of her beige sweater, unrolling it down her arm. “I’m helping Kurusu-kun… I’ll… see you tomorrow.”

“Please… rethink this Suzui! Imagine what will happen if you…”

Akira waited with baited breath for the confession, but Mishima stopped. It almost looked like the boy was hyperventilating and he felt sorry for him.

Kamoshida had scarred them.

“What are you three doing?” The sharp tone caused all three to flinch. Approaching them was, to his surprise, a student, that much was obvious from the uniform. But the way she presented herself didn’t feel like an ordinary student.

Authority oozed out of her and Akira’s rebellious nature threatened to escape.

“N-Niijima-senpai…” Mishima was slightly calmer but still nervous. Whoever she was, she wasn’t as scary as Kamoshida it seemed.

“Mishima-kun, Suzui-san, and you are…?”

Akira nodded. “Kurusu.”

“Kurusu-kun. Suzui-san, Mishima-kun, don’t you have a meeting right now? I remember Kamoshida-sensei saying it was an especially stressful season.”

Akira almost balked at the honorific. He wasn’t sure if he heard a single student ever call Kamoshida ‘sensei’, and it irritated him to no end. If he was this upset, he could only wonder how the other two were feeling.

“There was an accident, so I was going to walk Kurusu-kun home,” Suzui said politely, but not daring to meet the girl’s eyes.

“An accident?” She studied his face before nodding. “I suppose that happens during practice. But we really do need you at your best, Suzui-san. Kamoshida-sensei has nothing but praise for you, always diligently attending practice.”

How close this girl was to Kamoshida, Akira wasn’t sure. But to refer to him as sensei, and be able to get meeting information from him meant that they were on amicable terms. There was more to this girl than he knew.

“…I’m also not feeling well. It would be even worse to attend practice.”

“Oh, is that so? Then what about you, Mishima-kun?”

Akira was extremely baffled at the girl’s attitude. How could someone with such a commanding presence _not_ read the mood? Suzui and Mishima were avoiding eye contact the entire time, sporting bruises and he was wearing cracked glasses, and all she could say was ‘that happens’!?

“O-oh, I was just getting them… Kamoshida asked me to get Suzui but, as you can see, she’s not feeling well, neither is Kurusu-san and… well, what I mean is… I’ll be going.” Bowing quickly, Mishima turned the other way and dashed off.

Niijima looked at Suzui and nodded. “I understand. Going to practice when you’re under the weather can makes things worse. I’ll let Kamoshida-sensei know if you didn’t already tell him.”

“O-oh, that would be great, Niijima-senpai.” Suzui bowed deeply. Niijima nodded and began walking away, leaving the two staring after her in shock. They looked at each other one last time and made their way out of the school.

* * *

 

Akira sipped his cup of coffee, watching Suzui across from him endlessly stir her own cup. The two were at a diner in Shibuya, taking a quick stop before Akira left for Yongen-Jaya.

“I… suppose I should thank you again, Kurusu-kun. I know you were faking being hurt… at least until you hit your head against the locker. Which was really stupid, by the way.”

“Noted,” Akira chuckled, mentally high-fiving himself when he noticed Suzui’s lip twitch.

Did he always notice such tiny details?

“What do you think would have happened… if I went to see Kamoshida.”

“What normally happens?” The rumours about Suzui and Kamoshida weren’t nearly as loud as the rumours about him, Ryuji, and Takamaki, but they existed.

“He calls it practice… but it’s an onslaught of spikes and he expects me to keep returning them.” Shiho looked under the table, and Akira followed. She was rubbing the black bandages wrapped around her right leg. “And I have a swollen leg and am expected to keep playing as if nothing’s wrong.”

“Why do you do it?” Maybe if he listened to Suzui, he’d finally understand why volleyball was worth more than their own wellbeing. To the point that even the teachers and parents agree.

“I… I’m not good at pretty much anything. But volleyball was something I loved since middle school. So, when I found out Shujin had a reputable volleyball team, I was excited. I thought the rigorous training exercises were the reason why they were so reputable. But there’s no way…”

Low self-esteem. It made sense. When he or Ryuji asked about the abuse, they were met with not compliance, but hostility. It was because they were trying to take away the one thing they were good at. That must have been how they saw it.

“But if Ann’s been seeing him because of me… I’ll never forgive myself.”

“You really care about Takamaki.”

That brought a genuine smile to the girl’s lips. “She’s wonderful. She was the only light I had in the school, especially after Sakamoto-kun drifted away…” She looked at him with curiosity. “You’re the first person to talk to Sakamoto-kun in a long time… Do you know why he dyed his hair?”

Akira let out a huff in amusement. “That’s what you want to know? Well, either way, that’s for him to share.”

Even though he didn’t answer her, she leaned back, seeming satisfied. “So you _do_ know. I’m glad Sakamoto-kun has someone like you for a friend. He didn’t even hesitate to bring up rumours revolving around you. You two must trust each other, huh?”

_Saving each other’s life does that._

“What about you and Takamaki? Ryuji said you two were closer than sisters.”

“We are. We are,” she stressed. “But then I joined the volleyball team and we’ve barely been able to hang out, if not practice, her job. And on the occasion that we’d both be free, I’m sore from practice which causes her to be concerned and I just always ruin the mood.”

“Yet neither of you know the truth…”

“I… didn’t want to worry her. Or maybe, I just didn’t want to seem weak to her.” Suzui pulled out her phone. “I think we need to have a talk.”

Akira nodded. “That’s probably for the best.”

After tapping on her screen, she looked at him with the same smile she gave when mentioning Ann. It managed to make him feel at peace, something he never expected after everything that’s happened. “Thank you again, Kurusu-kun. I don’t know why, but maybe it’s because you took one for me, but I feel comfortable talking with you.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

“You… don’t mind if we become friends, do you?”

“Of course I don’t mind.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

* * *

 

“H-HELP!”

The scream echoed inside the school, reaching the second-floor classrooms. It definitely snapped Akira out of his stupor.

“Who’s shouting!?” His teacher yelled at the door.

“THERE’S A BODY! IN THE COURTYARD!”

Chaos ensued immediately and people were running outside, and Akira was extremely annoyed at how the first thing he heard was ‘I gotta post this!’. Shaking his head, he stood up and began making his way to see just what was going on.

“Dude, you hear that!?” Ryuji had stopped him on his way to the stairs. To his surprise, Suzui was right behind him. “Come on, I have a bad feeling about this!”

 _How could you_ not _have a bad feeling?_

Akira nodded, following Ryuji down the stairs, aware of the following Suzui. After how Ryuji told him Kamoshida got Takamaki’s number, he had a bad feeling. But Takamaki was in front of him in class.

He had another bad feeling.

When they arrived, they saw stretchers and a boy being gently placed upon them. Akira and Ryuji were shocked still, while Suzui raced over to the stretchers.

“Mishima-kun!” Suzui was looking over him, and it seemed like Mishima was conversing with her, somehow. He wasn’t dead, which allowed Akira’s heart to settle slightly. He stepped forward to Suzui’s side and Mishima’s eyes, surrounded by black and blue, widened a little, showing the pure pain etched within. Akira stopped himself from taking a step backwards. “Mishima-kun, what happened!?”

“Suzui… I’m so… glad you didn’t go…”

“Go? Go where!? Wait… no…!”

“Kurusu-san, I’m sorry…”

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_

“What do you mean? Don’t act like you’re going to die.” He wasn’t sure how he would handle someone dying right in front of him, but with how his voice cracked at someone he barely knew…

Mishima’s eyes closed, and Suzui began crying. Akira almost did, before noticing his chest was heaving, however slight. He placed a hand on Suzui’s shoulder. “He’s still alive. Let’s leave it to the paramedics.”

Suzui nodded, repeatedly wiping her eyes with her sweater’s sleeves. They stepped back, allowing the paramedics to take him away, leaving them and a mass of students surrounding them.

He and Suzui walked over to where Ryuji was standing, who had moved to a relatively empty spot, and waiting with him was Takamaki. They were silent, not looking at each other, but when they noticed the two of them, they immediately approached.

“Did you find out what happened?” Ryuji asked, a serious look in his eye that Akira wasn’t familiar with.

“Kamoshida,” Suzui spat, surprising the three of them. “He did… something to Mishima-kun. I thought coaches were supposed to care about their players, but this…”

“Hold up, Kamoshida. You’re sure.” Suzui looked Ryuji dead in the eye and nodded. Ryuji couldn’t hold himself back and punched the wall behind him. “Damn it! Damn that asshole!”

“And he calls himself a teacher,” Takamaki spat in disgust. The ire for Kamoshida was strong within the four, anyone could tell from a distance.

He turned to Ryuji. “Did you think of a way of ending this?”

Ryuji stopped his ranting and gave him a confused look. “Huh? Isn’t what happened to Mishima enough?”

That’s what Akira wanted to think. But there was no way Kamoshida avoided getting caught for who knows how long only to mess up here. He doubted not a single person in the past defied him. This couldn’t have been a first.

“Or…” He snapped out of his thoughts to look back at Ryuji. “We could get the answers ourselves.”

“That’s a stupid idea, idiot,” Takamaki glared at her fellow blonde but Ryuji didn’t falter.

“Who cares!? He was responsible for Mishima one way or the other! And I’m going to find out which way!” Akira hated to admit it, but he agreed with Ryuji. His logical side knew that this was a terrible idea, but his emotional side won.

Seeing someone like that in front of you…

Pain across their entire being, hopelessness in their eyes, it only cemented his actions that fateful night.

With that, him and Ryuji ran off with the shouts of the girls behind them.

* * *

 

“The hell did you do to him!?” Ryuji’s shout was incredibly loud that Akira was surprised no other teacher burst in.

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kamoshida stood up, towering over the two. But for the first time Akira didn’t feel intimidated in the slightest. His rebellious spirit was acting up again.

“What, you didn’t understand me?” It was unusual for Ryuji to be snide, and it definitely didn’t fit him. “I asked, what the _hell_ did you do to Mishima!?”

“Quiet down. It’s that loud voice that prevents you from making friends.” Kamoshida shook his head and Akira felt like the teacher was enjoying this. That only made him clench his fists harder.

“How can you be so damn _calm!?_ You almost killed someone!”

“I am getting sick of these _false_ accusations. It’s not my fault he couldn’t handle the training I provided.”

“Is that a confession?” Akira asked, his voice dropping.

“A confession? What, didn’t you hear? The kid tried to kill himself.” Akira and Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Jumped off the roof, or so I’m told.”

Ryuji kicked the nearby trash can. “Bullshit!”

Akira thought back to Mishima’s condition. He didn’t have a black eye when he saw him the day before, but wouldn’t his body be… in a worse condition if he did jump off the roof?

“I don’t write the autopsies. Take it up with the police if you have any doubts.”

“Why would they tell you, of all people, though? And that was way too fast to make such a claim,” Akira pointed out which only furthered Ryuji’s anger. He thought he could see the steam blowing out of his ears.

“Why wouldn’t they tell me? He was a precious student at this school. Unlike you two. Not a bad benchwarmer either. It’s a damn shame he did something like that. Just a bit more practice and I may have let him be a regular.” Kamoshida sighed, and if it wasn’t for the tiny smirk Akira swore he saw, he would have almost believed he was being genuine. “As his coach, I was actually proud at the amount of progress he made.”

“As his ‘coach’?” Akira and Ryuji turned around to see Suzui and Takamaki enter the office. Takamaki seemed to be extremely hesitant while Suzui was glaring full force at Kamoshida. Looking back at Kamoshida, Akira was surprised to see him glaring even harder at both of the girls. “We were supposed to be a team. A team means the bonds between players and the coach. We were supposed to attend practice. Practice means strengthening those bonds and improving our skills. What you made us do… wasn’t coaching.”

“Suzui, I’d watch what you say if you don’t want to be expelled from the team.”

Takamaki grabbed Suzui’s arm, attempting to pull her away but Suzui broke her arm free. “I figured it out. Kurusu-kun managed to get a win-streak at your own game, Ann rejected you, and I didn’t show up to the impromptu meeting you had Mishima-kun call me to. You were mad.”

Kamoshida sighed, but they could hear the anger leak out as he spoke. “Go on, keep spouting these ridiculous theories. Because that’s all they are and ever will be without proof.”

“What reason does Shiho have to lie!?” Ann stomped, finally speaking. “You did call me, and you did ask me to go over to your house.”

“I think you’ve got the wrong idea about that. But that’s not what this is about. Don’t worry Suzui, I can forgive you. You’re distraught that a fellow player tried to kill himself. You’re just venting, and I understand.” Kamoshida turned to him. “And you… I suppose I should tell you that the hospital called us so that autopsy is one-hundred percent accurate.”

“Then why didn’t anyone see him jump?”

“How do you know anyone didn’t?” Akira froze. “What if someone did see him… and chose not to say anything? It’s really bothersome getting involved in something like that. They weren’t even sure if he’d get better. I heard he broke his leg and several of his ribs… and, well, you get the idea.”

“How could you…?” Suzui stared at Kamoshida as if he was an anomaly, and Akira was pretty sure he would have been the same if he hadn’t already experienced something like this before.

“You god damn son of a bitch!” With no hesitation Ryuji flung his arm towards Kamoshida’s face. It was a miracle Akira managed to catch it in time. Ryuji, for the first time since Akira met him, glared at him full force. “Why are you stoppin’ me…!?”

Before Akira could respond, Kamoshida let out a surprised huff. “Oh? You’re stopping him? What a surprise. I suppose you think you’re in the clear, now that no actions have been committed.”

Akira ignored him, focusing on Ryuji. “Don’t let him get to you.” He wished he could take his own advice, because his other fist was clenching so hard he might start bleeding.

“You raised your hand at me in an act of violence and proceeded to slander my good name.” After sighting, Kamoshida glared at them all. “All of you will be expelled by the next board meeting.”

“What!? You can’t do that!” Takamaki exclaimed. Suzui was still glaring holes into Kamoshida and Ryuji was right there with her.

“I really don’t understand your obsession with a talentless, worthless individual like him. He killed himself, so what. It was his decision. Move on.”

He was baiting them, Akira finally realized. He was baiting them this whole time, and they fell for it. “Weren’t you complimenting him just a second ago?” Takamaki asked.

“Oh, you actually thought I was serious? Please. His real purpose was far more than a volleyball benchwarmer. He leaks information that can destroy. Like a certain criminal record.”

“What…?” Ryuji got out while Akira himself couldn’t hold back his gasp.

“So what!? I bet you made him do it!” Takamaki exclaimed, quickly bringing the two back to reality. They turned to each other and nodded. They wouldn’t turn on Mishima without hearing his side of the story. There was a far more pressing issue at the moment.

“Say what you want, you four are done. Although…” Kamoshida used his long arms to push Akira and Ryuji out of the way to stand in front of the girls. “If you two meet me sometime before the upcoming board meeting… I might not mention you two. And I’ll even let Suzui keep her spot.”

“What!? That’s…!” The two girls looked behind Kamoshida at them, but they couldn’t do anything except glare daggers in the back of the teacher’s head.

“Is he really going to get away with this?” Ryuji grumbled.

“He’ll eat his words.” Akira was done playing nice, done playing courtesy. He was done being considerate of someone like him.

“Huh…? …Oh right. We have that!”

That got Kamoshida’s attention as he turned back around to look at them. “Huh? Have you lost your minds? Wait, what am I doing, trying to understand garbage? Just get out. Soon we won’t be seeing each other ever again.”

“And good riddance,” Akira growled, and him and Ryuji swiftly exited the office.

* * *

 

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ryuji asked, looking at the girls who had followed them to the courtyard, specifically at Takamaki.

“Well, you two sounded like you had a plan.”

“Had, as in past tense,” Akira supplied.

“What!?”

“I don’t believe you. You two sounded way too confident,” Suzui looked between them as they shared a glance.

“Look, our plan’s dangerous. To be honest, I don’t even understand it myself. But we have to do it now,” Ryuji said, before slamming his fist against the vending machine. “We’re screwed otherwise! We’ll be expelled, but this guy…”

“To the clink.” Suzui and Takamaki looked at him with worried stares. He grew used to it from Suzui, but it was new from Takamaki.

“By dangerous, you don’t mean… murder?” Takamaki had whispered the last part and again, Ryuji and him shared a glance.

“Uh, no. At least, if he dies it would be unintentional, I think,” Ryuji scratched the back of his head.

“That’s… not reassuring at all…” Suzui mumbled.

“We’ll deal with it, trust us. Just, whatever you do, do _not_ accept any of his advances.” Akira was expecting them to confirm his statement, but when they didn’t and only stood in silence, Akira felt his heart drop.

* * *

 

_“You know, Takamaki, if you had just thrown yourself on me, none of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have asked Mishima to find Suzui for me, and things could have gone on their merry way, with only you being the one suffering. But now, here you are, suffering by my hands and your friends get to suffer with you.”_

_“What… No… way… Should I have…”_

_“That’s it. That’s the sub expression that I wanted to see. Why couldn’t you just start with that, instead of that annoying rebellious attitude?”_

_“Guys… I’m sorry. Mishima-kun, I’m sorry. Shiho… I’m-”_

_“Don’t give in.”_

_“Stop it, Ann!”_

_“…Huh…?”_

_“Don’t listen to him. Nothing is your fault! Remember, the only one to blame in the end is Kamoshida. We should have never gone through what we did, and I’m sorry I never noticed your pain. But letting Kamoshida do what he wants isn’t like you. Ann, you’re my best friend! Not his plaything!”_

_“Shiho…!”_

* * *

 

_“You… what’s your name again? Suzui? Yes, you were always so quiet. I quite liked that about you. You knew when to stay quiet, you knew never to open your trap, you knew the perfect stances, you knew how to spread your legs, you knew how to strike, you were the perfect bargaining chip, and yet… you were always lacking. Your looks leave a lot to be desired and that mopey attitude was so boring. I was hoping to hear you scream proper, just to add a little variety to that boring face of yours. Admit it, you put up with everything I did, not because you were strong, but because you were weak.”_

_“Shut up, bastard! Shiho’s stronger than you could ever know!”_

_“No, Ann. He’s right.”_

_“Shiho!?”_

_“I was weak. I didn’t believe in myself, thinking volleyball and this pain was the only way to get through life. I had mistaken pain for commitment. You told me time and time again that I was wrong but… in the end, I didn’t believe in you either. I was weak. I am weak.”_

_“That’s true to me too! I let Kamoshida did what he want with me because I didn’t believe in you either! But if stupid old me can realize my mistake, then you, Shiho, who’s so beautiful, kind, and strong, you can be even better!”_

_“I don’t know about beautiful, but I won’t repeat the same mistake twice. I’ll believe in you Ann, and I’ll believe in myself!”_

_“I believe in you, too.”_

**_What a twist of fate…_ **

_“Ack!”_

**_We’ve done nothing wrong…_ **

**_Surrounded by expectations and lies, and finally we surface…_ **

**_To arrive at the truth…_ **

**_Hatred is not within our blood…_ **

**_But that does not mean we forgive…_ **

**_No longer shall we be taken advantage of…_ **

**_Together, we make way…_ **

**_For a new future…_ **

**_I am thou, thou art I…_ **

**_Please, put the finishing touches…_ **

**_Upon our contract!_ **

_“Yes… Please, to me, Euphrasie!”_

* * *

 

_…_

**_Shiho: Hey._ **

**_Shiho: I just wanted to say thank you._ **

**_Shiho: For everything._ **

**_Shiho: You helped me a lot the past month._ **

**_Shiho: I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you._ **

**_Shiho: If you ever need anything, let me know._ **

**_Akira: I didn’t do much._ **

**_Shiho: I know you tried to join the team to help me._ **

**_Shiho: I know you purposely hurt yourself to help me._ **

**_Shiho: I’m not dumb._ **

**_Akira: I never said you were._ **

**_Shiho: The implication was there. Otherwise, you did a lot for me._ **

**_Akira: I’m just glad you and Ann are all right._ **

**_Shiho: Me too. We feel more alive than we ever did._ **

**_Shiho: Thank you for that too._ **

* * *

 

_Extra: Encounter_

“God damnit!” Ryuji couldn’t help himself as he kicked the ground. Just what was he supposed to do when no one would fess up? He thought at least maybe Akira could get something, bein’ the new kid and all but his reputation spread like wildfire and now everyone was afraid of them. “This is such bullshit!”

Not even Suzui would say something to him, and she was one of the nicest people he knew. Well, back in middle school. She might have changed but he doubted that. Not if she and Takamaki were still besties.

Takamaki… speaking of which, didn’t she browse the underground mall every now and then? And he’s putting that loosely. He can’t count the number of times he’s seen her there.

Would he be able to get something out of her? She definitely didn’t think too highly of him, but eh, at this point what’s he got to lose? She wouldn’t scream and call the cops, right?

He was about to walk down a flight of stairs before he heard a peculiar sound. It sounded like a hiccup, from around the corner. Wasn’t there a homeless dude around there? Could someone like that make such a… girly sound?

He stuffed his hands into his pockets before turning the corner. To his surprise, the girl of his current thoughts was on the ground, her hands around her legs as she was curled up against a wall.

Ryuji couldn’t stop himself. “The hell you doin’?”

He immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say as Takamaki looked up at him, her eyes puffy, and glared at him. “What do you want!?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not safe to just… sit here.” And cry. God, did she even think of how bad this looked? A crying, teenaged girl in an area with not a lot of people? Did she even have a brain?

“Why do you care!?”

“What do you mean!? Of course I care!”

“Lies.”

“I’m serious!”

“Bull. Shit.” She stood up, and practically stomped her way over to him. “You’re telling me, that after an entire year of not talking to me, you suddenly give a crap!?”

“What!? Things got busy, and it’s not like we were that close before, right, _Takamaki._ ”

Takamaki’s glare didn’t send shivers down his spine, he was used to it. Actually, there was a lot he was used to regarding her. But, they weren’t close. The couldn’t be, not after distancing themselves like they did. Friends don’t do that just because they switched homerooms.

Suddenly, her gaze softened. “You’re right. We weren’t that close before, and we sure as hell aren’t close now, so leave me alone.”

“What? No! I’m not going to leave a crying girl alone! That wouldn’t sit right with me.”

“Creep.”

“That’s not what I meant!” To his surprise, it managed to pull out a giggle from Takamaki. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s strange… you dyed your hair and became our school’s resident delinquent, and yet you haven’t changed one bit.”

“You just pointed out one way I changed,” Ryuji scratched the back of his head while Ann rolled her eyes.

“Yep, still an idiot. There, I’m not crying anymore, now leave me alone.”

“What the hell!?”

Takamaki sighed. “Do you really care? Or are you just trying to get more info about Kamoshida?”

Ryuji shrugged. “Maybe at first, but right now you’re more important than that bastard.”

“That could have been seen as sweet… if it wasn’t Kamoshida we were talking about.”

“So you aren’t getting it on with Kamoshida…”

“You actually believed that!?”

“What? No! I knew you wouldn’t do something like that, but you weren’t exactly denying the rumours. And then you got into his car the other day…”

Takamaki winced and looked around cautiously. “Fine, let’s talk somewhere.”

And that somewhere ended up being Big Bang Burger. They got a table for two and Ryuji leaned back into his chair while Takamaki crossed her arms.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

Ryuji shot forward. “Are you serious? You drag me out here saying ‘let’s talk’ and then say that? God, you’re bipolar to the extreme…”

“Excuse me!”

Ryuji waved her off and put his chin into his palm. “So, what’s actually the deal between you and Kamoshida.” Takamaki didn’t answer. Ryuji sighed. “Okay, why were you crying.”

“If I told you chick flick, would you believe me?”

“Not even I’m that dumb.”

“At least you admit you’re dumb… But I was invited to someone’s house, and if I didn’t go, well, bad things would happen to… I mean, yeah that’s it. Not a big deal, see.”

Ryuji didn’t look impressed. He knew Takamaki’s acting was impressive in the fact at how bad she is at it, but to witness it again after so long was… refreshing but annoying. Although he could tell she tried to put in some pieces of the truth.

“So, let me get this straight, Kamoshida asked you to go over to his house so he could have sex with you…” Takamaki glared at him. “…And threatened Suzui if you don’t comply.”

Takamaki’s glare subsided and she slumped in defeat. “I miss when you were a completely oblivious idiot.”

Ryuji shrugged. “You learn a thing or two after a year of delinquency.”

She smiled wryly at that before frowning. “I avoided giving him my number for so long, too…”

“Well, either way, this is great! You can be our witness! The call history will prove it, too!” Ryuji was grinning with both his mouth and mind that he didn’t see Takamaki’s frown deepen.

“I’m not saying anything.”

“…What!?” Ryuji squawked.

“Shiho would lose everything she worked so hard for. Everyone would.”

“Who cares about a volleyball position when you’re being abused like that!?”

“They do! To them, volleyball is all they have at making it far in life. Didn’t you also put up with Kamoshida before the track team disbanded!?”

“I…” Ryuji was at a loss for words. She was right. The team hated it, but they put up with it because track was something they loved. It would get them far and make his mother’s life easier. He was willing to suffer for her.

“So you do understand. Well, we’re done here.” With haste, Takamaki stood up and was about to walk away. “But… thanks. This did help.”

She left, leaving Ryuji to ponder over everything. But then he remembered his middle school team. They weren’t treated like slaves and they managed to do well. This suffering wasn’t helping anyone. His eyes were opened because of the whole incident. He wouldn’t hesitate anymore.

He pulled out his phone, ready to tell Akira everything he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So, this is a little what-if, obviously. There’re many ways to do this what-if but I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Granted, in a way I made Ren/Akira weaker than his anime counterpart where he took the spike like a boss, but I wasn’t a fan of how wimpy Kamoshida was in the anime. He didn’t feel as intimidating or powerful as he did in the game but that may have just been me.
> 
> Also, by no means I was bashing any character. I tried to write them as they would act at this point in the game. But I do apologize if anyone was out of character. That’s my bad. Also, I realize the pacing was kind of bad as well. And it did pretty much end up just the events of the main game with little differences and substitutions... wow now I feel bad.
> 
> It was supposed to end a lot sooner but, well, I wanted it to flow and not end abruptly. I wasn’t sure if adding the Persona scenes was a good idea or not. I just wanted to share my idea of Shiho’s Persona being Cosette/Euphrasie from Les Misérables. The movie’s even in the game. Granted, she wasn’t executed or can’t fight or anything, but she was the first person to come to mind when thinking about a Persona for Shiho. Everyone’s got their own ideas and opinions.
> 
> If people want more stories from this universe, I might add some more chapters. So for now I’ll leave it as incomplete.
> 
> …And yes, I could not think of a title for the life of me. And yes, the summary sounded cooler than expected. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoyed this what-if.


	2. Chapter 2

**4/15 | Friday | After School**

  
“This would be easier if we had at least one more person.”

“What, now you’re complaining two of us ain’t enough? You ungrateful cat.”

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? I. Am. Not-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not a cat. We get it.” Skull leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs onto the center table. “Seriously, do you know anyone else who could help?”

“…No.”

“Then quit complainin’! We’re all you need to kick some ass! ‘Sides, this guy’s got multiple Personas!”

While Skull was grinning at him, Mona only looked concerned. “Only you would not consider the consequences of such power. If we rely on Joker for every weakness we can’t cover, he’ll exhaust himself. We need more coverage…”

“It’s fine, Mona. We’ll just pace ourselves.” Joker placed a finger on the large, old paper in front of them. “We’ve almost explored everywhere on this map. We’ll be entering new territory soon.”

“I don’t think you guys understand just how strong Shadows can be. The deeper into the distortion, the stronger foes we’ll face. Three of us isn’t enough. Four would be a much safer number.”

“Why harp on things we can do nothin’ about?” Skull began to push against the table with his leg, making him lean back on his chair.

Joker looked at Mona curiously. “Wait, Mona, do you have an idea of someone who could help us?”

“…Maybe.”

“For real!?” Skull pushed his foot too much and collapsed on the ground. Quickly he stood up, completely ignoring his fall. “Didn’t I just ask you that!?”

“It’s not one-hundred percent confirme, but to wield Personas like us they’d need a strong sense of rebellion.”

“Uh… ‘kay.”

“So why not bring in those girls you two were talking to?”

“Aaaand you lost me.” Joker smiled as Skull slumped. At least he didn’t bother pretending he knew.

“Ugh, why are you such an idiot?” Mona turned to him hopefully. “What do you think, Joker?”

“If there’s anyone who hates Kamoshida as much as us, it’s them. But, I’d rather not get them involved.”

Skull nodded. “Yeah, it’s way too dangerous for them.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly bringing ladies into the heat of danger.” Mona frowned. “Very well, I suppose you two will have to do.”

Skull turned to him. “Man, what a pointless conversation. Let’s get back to explorin’” He nodded and began rolling the map they had found. “Yo, if you need help getting supplies lemme know.I can pitch in.”

Joker nodded. “I’ll need about 5000 yen for some more medicine.”

Behind his mask, Skull paled. “Uh… how does 500 sound?”

“Why’d you bother offering…?” Mona muttered.

Either way, Joker allowed himself to smile despite the bleak situation they were in.

* * *

 

**4/20 | Wednesday | After School**

“We need to talk.”

“Ann…?”

Ann quickly began scanning their surroundings. She appeared to be on high alert, not that Shiho could blame her. “Good. No one’s around.”

“I don’t feel like talking today, Ann.”

“Huh? But you wanted to talk to me almost a week ago.”

“That was before Mishima.”

“…Okay, then how about-” Ann cut herself off and sucked her lips in. “No, we can’t put this off any longer. Shiho, it’s been five days. We have to talk about this.”

“Are you worried that I’ll give in to his demands?”

“Huh?”

Shiho gave a defeated sigh. “Practice grew more and more difficult the more we improved. He applied physical punishment, never holding back no matter what. He’d do whatever it took to punish us. Our knees weren’t bent enough or the ball slipped from the bench’s hands or the referee didn’t call a foul within two seconds. It wasn’t hard to tell when he was in a bad mood.”

“I had no idea…”

“Kamoshida liked to join in and practice too. He had to ‘keep up his form’. But it was just an excuse to gloat and spike us in the face.”

“But your leg…”

“It was when he made me practice spiking. It was nonstop with no breaks. I slipped and twisted it. But I still had to keep going.”

“You should have stopped…”

“You’ve known me for so long, Ann. You’ve seen my grades, my home, my face, my paintings, my everything. There’s nothing I’m good at except for volleyball. I wanted to finally become someone I could be proud of. Someone you could be proud of.”

“Shiho…” Shiho was unable to stand steadily and felt like she was about to fall before a pair of arms caught her by the shoulders. “Um, calm down, please.” Shiho didn’t realize she was trembling and took a deep breath, deciding to stare at Ann’s shoulder, letting her bangs droop before her eyes.

“But then… Kurusu-kun showed up and quite literally took one for the team, or rather, me. He was willing to oppose Kamoshida and even reminded me of my priorities. I also know about your encounter with Sakamoto-kun.”

“H-huh!?” Shiho stepped back and smiled a little at her friend’s reaction. “How!?”

“I think you underestimate how close he and Kurusu-kun are.”

“Those two…” Ann shook her head and frowned. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were suffering. I’m such a failure of a friend…”

Shiho shook her head vehemently. “No, I’m sorry, Ann. I never knew you were going through such lengths to help me. That explains why I managed to be a starter…”

“N-no! You earned that position on your own merits! Kamoshida was just using that as a reason to get me. And because I… because I… because I didn’t believe in you enough, this happened. I’m so sorry, Shiho.”

“Ann…” Shiho took a deep breath. “I’m glad I finally know how you truly feel. Come on.”

“H-huh?”

“Let’s go find Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun.”

“Why?”

“To help them with whatever their plan is for dealing with Kamoshida.”

“…”

“Ann?”

“Do you really think they can do something? Kamoshida’s managed to get away with this stuff for even before we enrolled at Shujin, right? What could they do?”

“They’re trying something. Something they believe in. And I… I want to help. After what Kamoshida did to Mishima, I can’t turn a blind eye to this anymore.”

“Shiho, I get what it but it might not be worth it. Think about it, they said he might die!” Shiho winced at her tone. “They’re getting themselves mixed in something bad and we should stay out of it. If they can deal with Kamoshida, then leave it to them. Getting involved is too risky.”

“Ann, you better not be thinking-”

“It’s just once. Just once and we don’t have to worry about everything that’s happened ever again.”

“Ann! How could you-”

“You think I want to do what he says!? But it’d save us at least.”

“I… think I understand. But it’s wrong. We’ll be giving Kamoshida exactly what he wants. And that’s something I refuse to do from now on.” Shiho, for the first time in a long time, gave Ann a determined stare. “I’d rather get expelled than submit to him!”

“Shiho…”

Ann stared at her shocked. Even Shiho was shocked. She couldn’t remember the last time her voice rose that high.

“If that’s how you feel Shiho, then I’ll trust you.” Ann smiled, although it was very hesitant. “I’ll accept whatever you decide. And this time, I’ll be there to back you up.”

“Thank you, Ann… huh?” Shiho’s eyes widened “…Was that Kurusu-kun?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, what do you think him and Sakamoto are actually planning?”

“Shh, let’s follow him. Maybe we’ll find out what their plan is.”

“But what if they’re meeting with some yakuza?”

Shiho’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Remember, the rumours? I know you don’t believe them but it doesn’t hurt to be careful.”

“I really don’t think Kurusu-kun is like that. In fact, I’m certain he isn’t. I’ll prove it, come on.”

“Huh? H-hey! Shiho!”

* * *

 

“Woah, nice haul man.”

Joker promptly dumped his bag on the ground, a collection of guns clattering about. Three specifically. “Here, a new shotgun for you.”

Skull picked is up and raised it to eye level. “Not bad, not bad. Hell, this is badass!” He aimed it at Mona. “Hehe.”

“If you’re even thinking what I think you’re thinking of, I’ll make sure to claw your eyes out!”

“Relax, just testing.” Skull lowered it and aimed it towards the ground instead. “What are the rest for?”

Joker picked up the replica submachine gun. “Just in case we needed another gun. Though now looking at it, I don’t think it’s the most accurate gun in the world.”

“Huh? Don’t you just, uh, aim it?”

Joker ignored him, instead picking up the last gun. “This one I thought we could use to help reduce the amount of fights we need to partake in.”

“Oh dude, a sniper rifle!” Skull snatched it out of his hands. “Duuude, it even has a scope! Oh crap! I just got a close up of your-”

“What the hell is this!?”

Startled, the sniper rifle fell to the ground and the three Phantom Thieves turned to the source of the scream. To their surprise, were two familiar girls.

“Um… um… There has to be some explanation… right?”

“Shiho, what can explain there being a castle where our school used to be!?”

“Um, culture festival…?”

“That’s not for another few months!”

Skull turned towards Joker. “Dude, what do we do?”

“Let them learn about this world. They’d be great help.” Both Joker and Skull glared at Mona who shrunk slightly.

“Mona, you were supposed to be looking out for me,” Joker whispered, watching the two girls carefully while they kept panicking.

“I… may have got caught up with our recent purchases. Can you blame me!? Look at these guns!”

“Oh god, it’s a monster cat thing!”

“Um… that’s a cute costume…?”

“Shiho, please panic more with me…”

“M-monster cat…?” Mona seemed to be completely caught off guard by the comment.

Skull grinned, resting an elbow on Mona’s head. “Heh, they got you there.”

“That voice…? Sakamoto!?”

“Crap!”

“Definitely Sakamoto-kun,” Shiho mused, calming down quickly before looking at him directly. “And that messy hair means…”

“You’re Kurusu-kun!?”

Joker couldn’t help but rub a hand through his ‘messy hair’. He couldn’t believe he preferred ‘frizzy hair’. “My hair’s not that messy.”

Shiho blinked. “Um, have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“Dude, not the time,” Skull muttered.

“Shiho, really?” Takamaki sighed.

He released a sigh and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Fine, let’s get them out of here.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure.” Skull rolled his shoulder. “Sorry about this.”

“Uh, what are you two doing?” Takamaki asked, stepping back.

“What does it look like we’re doing?”

“You… don’t want to know the answer to that, Sakamoto-kun…” Suzui commented, also stepping back.

“Huh? Oh, wait, well, it’s not what it looks like. We’re just kicking you two out of here.” The two boys continued to step forward and grabbed their arms. Although Joker made extra care not to be rough with Suzui and her bruised leg.

“What? Why!? What is this place!? What is that cat!? What is with your clothes!? What is…”

Ryuji let out a breath of relief and Joker found himself doing the same. “Phew, I never thought she’d shut up. Hell, she’s probably still going in the real world. I feel bad for Suzui.”

Joker smiled wryly, packing up the fallen guns. “Come on, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

“Oh, you gotta be effin kidding me…” Skull groaned and immediately began in a sprint, Joker and Mona immediately following suit.

“The girls have been captured. This is very bad. They’ve been split up. I have no idea where that Suzui girl is, but Lady Ann should be in the chapel!”

“Oh, come on! We just finished kicking that angel’s ass yesterday… he better not be back!”

“Let! Me! Go!”

“That’s her. Whenever you’re ready, Joker.” Joker gave Mona a nod and they began rushing into the chapel before hiding behind some pillars. “Look at the amount of Shadows!”

“What the hell is that!?” Takamaki shouted. They could see her being restrained by a high-ranking guard.

**“This glorious statue is the true essence of I, the god of Shujin, Suguru Kamoshida.”**

“It’s disgusting.”

Shadow Kamoshida sighed, shaking his head disappointedly. **“I can’t believe you mistook her for my queen. Tell me, what do you think about my effigy, my queen.”**

“It’s, like, soooo glorious, I could stare at it and touch it for, like, months.”

**“Now, why don’t you see what she sees?”**

Takamaki spat, missing the mark. “All I see is a disgusting pervert who uses people for his own satisfaction!”

Shadow Kamoshida jerked his neck and a knight began approaching her, light shining off the sword making Takamaki realize that it was real.  
Suddenly, the knight jabbed the hilt of the sword into her stomach, making her wheeze violently.

Before Joker knew it, Skull was rushing out from behind the pillar, and he was right behind him. “Cut that out, asshole!” All attention was now on them. “You get off for hurting people too!?”

**“You thieves are back again…? What does it take to get rid of roaches like you!?”**

Joker took the time to look over Takamaki. It didn’t appear she was wounded. They were lucky the pommels weren’t sharp. But with how quickly they jabbed and how violently she reacted, it might have left some damage.

“Ryuji…!” Takamaki called out before coughing some more. No blood, fortunately enough.

**“Surround them!”**

The multitude of guards that were previously sitting down at each of the benches stood up and surrounded the two of them quickly. They were greatly outnumbered and it would be a miracle if they got out of this unscathed.

 **“Now then…”** Shadow Kamoshida turned his attention back to Takamaki. **“What will you do now? Will you obey me, love me, as a good girl should? Or should I execute you alongside those two?”**

“…Shiho.”

**“Hm?”**

“Where is she?”

 **“You’ll have to be more specific. I don’t remember the names of common slaves.”** Shadow Kamoshida laughed at what he thought was a joke. Joker and Skull shared a disgusted glance while Takamaki resumed struggling.

“Where. Is. Shiho!?”

**“Who knows? Maybe if you confess your undying love to me, then maybe I’ll bring you to her.”**

“…!” Joker was concerned, as it seemed like Kamoshida’s Shadow had Takamaki’s attention.

**“After all, you owe them that much. Suzui, Mishima. Imagine how much happier everyone could have been if you had simply accepted my love in the end.”**

“What? No…!”

**“After all I’ve done for Suzui, and you still rejected me. The frustration within me built, and kept building. Don’t you think it’s time you pay for your sins?”**

“Oh hell no! You aren’t actually considering what this asshole’s saying, right!? Takamaki!” Skull screamed.

“I…”

“Will you give up on Shiho now?” Joker’s voice, levelled and calm, seemed to snap her out of it. “Remember why you two followed us.”

“Shut up, petty thieves! If you don’t listen to me, you’re committing treason! And treason is met with death!”

“Don’t give him what he wants.”

“…!” Takamaki gasped, staring at him wide-eyed. “What he wants…? Shiho… Shiho’d never…ever…give in. Why am I so… weak? I’m tired of being weak! How many times has this disgusting monster pissed me off…? Too many times to count. For what you’ve done to Shiho, the volleyball team, to me, I’m done with you, you son of a bitch!”

_**My… It’s taken far too long.** _

“Urgh…!”

_**She’s still here… in this disgusting place. Who will save her, but you? Leaving her here alone, being bound to this man, now that… would truly be a sin... Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within… I am thou, thou art I… We can finally forge a contract…** _

“Yes… I hear you… Carmen. No more. I won’t hold back anything anymore.”

_**Much better… Restraining yourself is boring... It is far more gratifying being free from the binds of society. If you understand that… then I’ll gladly lend you my strength.** _

“Holy shit… her Persona’s a dominatrix! Hell she’s dressed like one too! Wait, is that a whip!?”

Takamaki took a step forward. Kamoshida’s Shadow took a hesitant step back. “You know what? I’m not some cheap toy you can play with… you scumbag.”

“Bitch!” He spat back at her, to which she flicked her head and a fireball collided with the ground in front of him.

“Shiho worked hard her entire life and you almost destroyed her. I can’t even imagine how many other people you destroyed. I’m ending this here and now!” She whipped the ground and the sound echoed across the chapel.

“Guards!”

Joker and Skull quickly panicked as a siege of guards began to reveal their true forms. “Oh shit another angel Shadow!”

“We need to regroup with Takamaki,” Joker stated, looking over to see Takamaki facing off against a Shadow neither recognized.

“Is that Shadow on a freakin’ toilet!?”

“Shadows… are weird. Look out!” With quick reflexes, the two rolled out of the way from the Archangel’s attack. “

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a gunshot and before they knew it, a bullet was lodged in the ground next to them.

“Shoot, I missed!”

“Watch where you’re aimin’ that!” Skull shouted, looking around frantically but not seeing a cat in sight. “Huh…? Mona was with us, right?”

A second gunshot was heard and this time the Archangel had a bullet in his head before dissipating. “Much better. Nice shot, if I do say so myself.”

The two looked up to see Mona above them on one of the chandeliers. “The cat knows how to use the sniper rifle!?”

“Nyehehehe! Don’t underestimate my marksman abilities!”

“Something tells me he just got lucky… Hey! Joker!” Joker had taken the distraction as an opening to reach Takamaki who had managed to knock down the giant Shadow on the ground.

“Not bad.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet! Are you going to help me, or watch?” Nodding, the two rushed forward and delivered a mighty all-out attack.

As soon as the Shadow got back up, Joker raised his fingers to his mask. “Succubus!” Joker made sure the fire ball hit the Shadow square in the face, a small, satisfying feeling enveloped him. Revenge was better served hot, he decided as he watched the Shadow disintegrate.

Takamaki was breathing heavily beside him as she stared down Kamoshida’s Shadow. “I. Will. Urgh…!” Joker quickly caught her before she fell but her heated gaze was still on Kamoshida’s Shadow.

**“Guards!”**

“This is bad!” Mona was shouting at them from above. “I’m going to help you guys out here, so get ready to retreat to the Safe Room!”

Joker nodded, though he wasn’t sure if Mona could see. “You got that, Skull!?” He called out to his partner who was fending off a swarm of Shadows with his Persona. It seemed like Mona had summoned Zorro from above to help.

“Yeah, yeah! Just hurry up, will ya!? There’s so many of these stupid seaweed horses!”

“So impatient… Well, here I go! Vanish Ball!” Something dropped from the sky and when it landed, smoke began seeping out of it. Quickly, they took the opportunity to get out of the area, Joker deciding to carry the exhausted Takamaki in his arms and made a mad dash.  
   
“Did you see me!? I was holding off those Shadows like it was nothing!” Skull collapsed into one of the chairs. “Oh, who am I kidding? That was insane.”

Takamaki was also sitting down in one of the chairs. “Shadows, huh? That’s what those monsters are?”

“Correct, Lady Ann. You’re quite sharp, compared to this bonehead.”

“Lady Ann…?” Takamaki blinked before turning to Joker. “Um, thanks for before. I think I’m ready to go now.”

“Huh? Go where?”

Takamaki turned to Skull, her glare returning full force. “To wherever Shiho is!”

“Oh right! She’s still here! Aw shit, I’m spent.”

“Don’t tell me you were using your Persona skills the entire time…” Mona gave Skull a disapproving look before turning to Joker. “This is why I appointed you as de facto leader.”

“And no doubt Takamaki is tired too,” Joker took another look at Takamaki who jumped out of her seat and shook her head.

“I’m fine. I have to save Shiho.”

“Let’s use this opportunity to rest and try and deduce where Suzui is,” Mona declared to which the three nodded. “Okay, so… um, where do we start?”

“Ooh, the dungeon. She has to be in the dungeon.”

“This place has a dungeon!?”

“Well, duh, it’s a castle.”

“You can’t seriously be telling me this is a normal castle.”

Joker and Mona sighed at the two before looking down at the map they spread out. “I don’t think she’s in the dungeons. Remember who we found in the dungeons?”

“Uh, volleyball players?”

Mona nodded. “Not just any volleyball players, though.”

“They were all boys,” Joker realized. “That’s why Suzui wouldn’t be there.”

“Right. But there’s no way she’d be in the upper parts of the castle near the Treasure.”

“Uh, why not?”

Mona shot a concerned glance at Takamaki before continuing. “Remember how Kamoshida described Suzui?”

“…He declared her as a slave,” Joker nodded, also glancing at Takamaki. On the table, her fists were clenched. “And that means she’s worth less than Takamaki. So, she’d be anywhere between the dungeon and here.”

“Right, but most of the areas are small rooms with various ornaments and furniture.”

“Oh, what about that shrine room!? You know, where we got the second map!”

Joker and Mona’s eyes widened. Takamaki looked at Skull confused. “Shrine room? In a castle?”

“Well, it’s more like a, uh…” Skull scratched his cheek. “Well, you’ll see for yourself. It’s not far from here, yeah? Just around the corner?”

Joker nodded. “It’s also on the way to an area I suspect.”

“That’s our leader! Lead the way, Joker!” Mona jumped down from the table and Joker began packing the map away. “I think we should avoid fights if we can, and if not maybe avoid having Lady Ann fight with us.”

“What? You saw me! I can seriously kick some ass.”

Skull sighed. “That’s not what he’s sayin’. When you summon a Persona for the first time you feel more drained than usual. You’d be a liability more than anything.”

“That’s…”

“I hate to admit it, but Skull’s right, Lady Ann. Just leave it to me! I’ll save Lady Shiho in no time!”

“Now it’s Lady Shiho…?” Skull muttered.

* * *

 

“What. The hell.”

Joker scanned the room. “No Suzui here.”

“I mean, aside from the pictures,” Skull muttered, keeping a close eye on Takamaki as she walked around, inspecting every picture. “Careful what you touch.”

Takamaki recoiled immediately. “Gross!”

Mona sighed. “How immature…”

Although, Joker couldn’t help but wonder if Mona was thinking the same thing as Skull. “Come on, no time to waste.”

Takamaki nodded. “Right. If anything, I feel even more motivated. But… what did Kamoshida plan to do with Shiho…?”

No one bothered to answer her. Mona looked up at Joker. “You said you had a place in mind to investigate?”

“Yeah. Follow me.”

* * *

 

“Wasn’t there a gate here…?”

“So it’s opened now. I’m impressed, Joker.”

“We have to hurry.” With breakneck speed, he dashed down the opened hall with the rest of his group behind him and kicked open the door.

“What the hell…!? What is this place!?” Skull shouted, staring at the many, many bodies on the ground. But they weren’t dead bodies, but instead half-naked women moaning.

“I was wondering when we’d find this place,” Joker muttered.

Mona frowned. “We found his cognition of the boys’ volleyball team, but never the girl’s. This is why… A place he made sure no one would find.”

“Shiho!” Stepping over several cognitions of girls, Takamaki almost reached Suzui before being blasted away by a gust of wind.

“Takamaki!” Skull rushed to her side while Joker and Mona stood in front of them.

Suzui was on the ground, on her knees, her hands tied with coarse ropes and her neck had a chain around it leading to the wall. “Ann…?” Her eyes opened to see the familiar trio from the entrance alongside a new fourth one wearing a red latex catsuit. “Ann! You’re alive! Thank goodness…”

**“Why celebrate someone else’s life when your own is forfeit?”**

“Kamoshida…!” Takamaki growled, getting back up and rejoining Joker and Mona with Skull.

The guards that were still in their incognito form lowered their blades against Suzui’s back. “I wouldn’t take another step. Unless you wish to see your friend disembowelled.”

“Grr…” Takamaki began growling but otherwise stayed put.

Skull looked down at Mona. “Can’t you use that smoke bomb again?”

“I only had the one…” He winced before looking up at Joker. “I’ll have to teach you how to make more when we get out of here!”

 **“Now that you thieves have calmed down…”** Kamoshida’s Shadow stood tall over Shiho, who kept her gaze focused at the ground. **“You… what’s your name again? Suzui? Yes, you were alwaysso quiet. I quite liked that about you. You knew when to stay quiet, you knew never to open your trap, you knew the perfect stances, you knew how to spread your legs, you knew how to strike, you were the perfect bargaining chip, and yet… you were always lacking. Your looks leave a lot to be desired and that mopey attitude was so boring. I was hoping to hear you scream your emotions proper, just to add a little variety to that boring face of yours. Admit it, you put up with everything I did, not because you were strong, but because you were weak.”**

“Shut up, bastard! Shiho’s stronger than you could ever know!”

“No, Ann. He’s right.”

“Shiho!?”

“I was weak. I didn’t believe in myself, thinking volleyball and this pain was the only way to get through life. I had mistaken pain for commitment. You told me time and time again that I was wrong but… you said you didn’t believe in me? In the end, I didn’t believe in you either. I was weak. I am weak.”

“That’s true to me too! I let Kamoshida did what he want with me because I didn’t believe in you either! But if stupid old me can realize my mistake, then you, Shiho, who’s so beautiful, kind, and strong, you can be even better!”

“I don’t know about beautiful, but I won’t repeat the same mistake twice. I’ll believe in you Ann, and I’ll believe in myself!”

“I believe in you, too.”

_**What a twist of fate…** _

“Ack!”

**_We’ve done nothing wrong… Surrounded by expectations and lies, and finally we surface… To arrive at the truth… Hatred is not within our blood… But that does not mean we forgive… Nolonger shall we be taken advantage of… Together, we make way… For a new future… I am thou, thou art I… Please, put the finishing touches… Upon our contract!_ **

“Yes… Please, to me, Euphrasie!”

The chains bound to Suzui’s neck shone before completely shattering into glitter. The ropes bound to her hands melted into light and with her free hand, reached upon her face where a silver venetian mask rested. Ripping it apart, a stream of red was quickly covered up by the blue flames of rebellion.

When they cleared, Suzui was gone and in her place was a Persona, whose golden hair was waving in different directions and her face and hands were covered in bandages. The dress the Persona had donned was fluffy and gold, with light flowing throughout and covering her entire body. It was akin to a wedding gown.

Without a sound, one of the Shadows near Kamoshida was struck down, and behind it revealed Suzui in her new form.

Light gold sleeves from her shoulder to her hands with white gloves covering them. She was wearing a white headband around her head, underneath her bangs. Covering her mouth and nose was a white mouth mask. From her neck and further down she was garbed in a white skinsuit with golden ties. Her boots matched her hair and were pitch black. Above her head, she was spinning a chain sickle; a kusarigama.

“Hyah!” The sickle latched itself into another Shadow’s limb, before she pulled it out and rushed forward, striking once more with the sickle, eliminating the Shadow. She stomped her foot, but barely made a sound, and turned to face Kamoshida.

“She’s a freakin’ ninja…” Skull said, his mouth gaping wide open.

Mona was not much different. “Talk about silent but deadly…”

**“GUARDS!”**

However, Mona quickly snapped out of it. “Uh-oh, we royally pissed him off today.”

A new Shadow emerged, the only one left that managed to survive Suzui’s awakening burst. A small girl-like Shadow with bat wings and a tail resembling a devil’s.

“How dare you not accept the magnificent Kamoshida’s generosity!”

“How dare you call him generous…! I’ll cut you to pieces… Euphrasie!” Euphrasie’s hands, bandaged and all, flicked her wrist and a small ball of light collided with the little devil.  
“Let’s strike them down!”

Joker, Suzui, and Mona rushed in to deliver a serious beating, and the screams of the little devil made Takamaki and Skull shudder.  
Finishing it, Suzui leaped back, backflipping a few times silently and pulled down her mouth mask, letting out a breath of fresh air as the Shadow behind her let out its final cry.

“That was so freakin’ cool!” Skull exclaimed, running up to them.

“No time for this, we should get out of here now before Kamoshida calls for backup! We’ve expended a good amount of our resources today!”  
Joker nodded, looking over at Suzui who had collapsed in Takamaki’s arms. “I got her.” Takamaki nodded and similar to Takamaki earlier, he carried Suzui to the exit.

* * *

 

“…So, that’s what your plan was.” Ann said before looking down at Morgana. “And that’s why you’re always with Akira.”

“Correct. You sure picked up things faster than those two, Lady Ann. You too, Lady Shiho.”

“Hey! …Eh, who am I kidding. I still don’t understand this stuff. But don’t sell Akira short dude.”

“Oh, I’m not. The fact that he’s the leader shows just how much faith I have in him.”

“Personas, cognition, with this, we can really change Kamoshida’s heart?” Shiho asked and anyone could sense the amount of hope in her heart.

“Like I said, if we can steal the treasure without any complications, then the desires that the treasure connects to will also disappear. In this case, Kamoshida’s desire to rule over Shujin.”

“Then it’ll be over…! Ann, it’ll finally be over!”

“Yeah… yeah! That’s…”

“H-hold up, you two want to join us!?”

The two girls looked at Ryuji like he said something extremely stupid. “You think after all that, we’d be satisfied just standing by!? Put yourself in our shoes, you idiot!” Ann shouted to which Ryuji recoiled.

Ryuji then scratched the back of his head. “I guess you got a point there. Besides, you two can kick some serious ass. It’ll be a great help, right Leader?”

Akira nodded, smiling warmly at the two girls, showing his approval. They immediately responded in kind. “Great! Oh yeah...” Ann looked over at Akira’s shoulder where Morgana rested. “You called Akira, Joker. What was that about?”

Ryuji put his hands behind his head. “Oh, those? Just code names. Pretty sweet, huh?”

“Uh-huh…”

“That’s so cool! What will mine be?” Shiho clasped her hands together, startling the three boys. None of them ever saw an enthusiastic Shiho, or in Ryuji’s case, not in a long time.

“Probably… ‘Kunoichi’?” Ryuji suggested.

“That seems too literal.”

“Well mine’s Skull based on my mask alone.”

“Why’s he Joker?”

“Because he’s our ace in the hole, our wild card if you will,” Morgana stated smugly before suddenly looking down. “Wild card…?”

“That’s so cool! What about yours, Morgana?”

“Um, it’s Mona.”

“Why?”

“Because Ryuji’s an idiot.”

“Makes sense to me!” Ann declared, laughing jovially.

Ryuji stomped his foot. “Hey! Akira agreed to it too!”

“Too late to change it now,” Akira said and turned to Ann. “What about you? Any ideas?”

Ryuji’s burst of anger forgotten, he placed his fingers under his chin. “Oh, it’s gotta be related to her costume. It had a tail, right?”

“…” Both Akira and Shiho stared at Ann intently, making her begin to fidget. When she saw Shiho’s eyes lit up, she immediately knew what was coming.

“Sexy cat.” Both perpetrators glanced at each other, surprised they thought of the same thing before chuckling to themselves.

“Wait! What!? I am SO not down with this!”

“Jeez, you’re always so picky. What do you want to be called then?” Ryuji asked.

“Um, something better than just a little cat…”

“Cheetah?” Ann glared at Shiho. “Tiger?”

Ann faced Ryuji once again. “Maybe… ‘Panther’? I think that sounds pretty cool.”

Ryuji was caught off guard by the suggestion. “Huh? Why?”

“It does sound more ferocious… I guess,” Shiho admitted.

“Rolls off the tongue easily enough,” Akira agreed.

“She’s a cougar…!” Morgana fawned before flinching when he was under Ann’s gaze.

“If anyone calls me that…!”

“Uh, Shiho! Have you decided on a name!?” Morgana switched to Shiho who was startled by the cat’s outburst.

“Um, no.”

“I mean, there’s also ‘Ninja’,” Ryuji shrugged.

“That’s really boring…” Shiho sighed disappointedly.

“Maybe… Shadow?” Ann said. “Y’know, since ninjas lurk in the shadows.”

“Won’t we just get her mixed up with the Shadows we’re fighting?” Morgana shook his head. “Any ideas, Akira?”

Akira adopted a thinking pose. “Star.”

“Uhhh…” Ryuji turned to Shiho. “’Sup Star? …Nah, doesn’t work.”

“How about ‘Snake’?” Ann suggested.

Ryuji furiously scratched the back of his head in confusion. “Huh!? Why!?”

“’Cause… snakes are… sneaky?”

“Aaand you lost me… I don’t know how I’d feel callin’ Shiho ‘Snake’. Even somethin’ like… I dunno, ‘Crane’, would be better to match her outfit.”

“I like it.” Everyone, including Ann, looked at Shiho incredulously.

“W-wait, seriously?”

Shiho nodded. “Cranes are beautiful creatures, don’t you think? Sometimes I feel happy just looking at them, and I want to bring happiness back to people who had it stolen from them.”

Ann smiled, nodding enthusiastically. “Just looking at you makes me happy, Shiho. I agree. Crane it is!”

Ryuji scratched his cheeks, not sure what to say and looked to Akira for assistance. Although it seemed like Akira’s attention was solely on the girls. “Oh, I gotta go buy us some drinks to celebrate! Akira, give me a hand!” Akira nodded and followed Ryuji to the nearest vending machine, but not before taking one last look at the girls behind him. They were giggling to themselves and the sight warmed his heart. He never would have guessed that these were the two same girls he had brief encounters with earlier in the month.

He would make Kamoshida pay for almost ruining two precious lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter some of you wanted! Glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well.
> 
> Rest of this AN is just me explaining NinjaShiho. You don’t have to read it.
> 
> Can I just say I’m astounded by the amount of support Shiho has? Maybe it’s ‘cause I never looked hard but man it’s great. While doing some research I found a few Phantom Thief art of her which were all great.
> 
> And thus, made me want to do something different for her.
> 
> Thief, thug, burglar, outlaw, biker, bandit, hacker, musketeer. All various forms of criminals. So, what could Shiho be? A gangster? Yakuza? 
> 
> And then it hit me: NINJA
> 
> I know it seems so stereotypical and overdone, but I think it’s be cool… I think. I needed something different and this definitely   
> isn’t the only choice for PT Shiho. Like I said, just look up ‘shiho phantom thieves’ and you’ll get a few really great art that are probably better than this idea.
> 
> I just wanted to be different/unique.
> 
> Forgive me for how utterly trash I am at describing appearances. Euphrasie is a girl who’s been hurt so much but still presents hope to everyone around her and Shiho’s a white-garbed ninja, basically. Ninja’s wear mouth masks for the most part so I gave Shiho a venetian mask. Les Misérables was a French title but Venice is kinda close to France, right? Riiight? …Please? ……I’m sorry.
> 
> But yes, this means Shiho’s face is basically entirely covered. Which is why if she were to have a portrait, there’d be some with her mouth mask lowered so you could see her mouth.
> 
> Basically, the closest picture I can think of that kind of represents my PT Shiho would be the original 2D design for Momiji from   
> Ninja Gaiden (Seriously great art wish they used that even though I don’t play the games haha…).
> 
> Melee weapon: chain-sickle / kusarigama
> 
> Ranged weapon: I was originally going to make her unique where she uses a sniper rifle and could be how they dealt with Shadows from afar in the palace, but that was before I decided on NINJA SHIHO, so yeah. Now I’m not sure. The options I was going through were shurikens, bows, kunai, and blowguns before realizing it would break the motif of having actual firearms. And then I realized ninja’s used actual firearms 
> 
> Pistols, shotguns, SMGs, assault rifles, revolvers, and grenade launchers are all out of the question. And you’d think a ninja would have a quiet gun (even though they liked to make their target think someone from the military was coming so maybe not? Not exactly well-versed into this stuff) so a silencer would be needed.
> 
> …Yeah, I know practically nothing about guns so for now I’m leaving the ranged weapon a blank.
> 
> EDIT: I think I’m going to go with a carbine for Shiho. It’s a French word and a unique type of gun for the PT (at least, until Kasumi enters the fray but this was written before her). 
> 
> EDIT: Changed Shiho’s codename from Striker to Crane once I realized that most of the codenames were nouns (Joker, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, Crow). I wasn’t sure which one would fit Shiho, and I’m still not really sure I made the right choice. I was going between Snake, Persian, and some others. I’d like to know what your thoughts for my PT Shiho are. Would you say it doesn’t suit her?
> 
> Sometimes I wish I was an artist, because some things really do look better in your head.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, NinjaShiho. Like it? Hate it? Honestly, I don’t blame anyone either way. I like it, obviously. I just wish I could describe it better. Honestly, if you’re having trouble seeing it, just add your own creative liberties with it. I’d love to see a drawing of it just to see if I’m justified in thinking this is a cool idea, or if it’s a case of ‘better on paper’. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading all this! Hope this chapter helped make your week a little bit more bearable haha.


End file.
